


Sollozzo Waltz

by CapRamon, fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro)



Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Gen, Spoilers, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapRamon/pseuds/CapRamon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020
Summary: Исходники:видео: The Godfather (1972), аудио: Sting — Moon Over Bourbon Street.
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, fandom Anything Retro 2020 визуал R - NC-21





	Sollozzo Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> **Исходники:** видео: The Godfather (1972), аудио: Sting — Moon Over Bourbon Street.


End file.
